


A Spanish Blue

by seanymph130



Series: The Story of Blue [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flamenco Dancing, Freedom, Friendship, Gen, Police Chase, bull run, horse riding, running through spain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanymph130/pseuds/seanymph130
Summary: In which Blue and the Boys take on Spain.
Series: The Story of Blue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623664





	A Spanish Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish to the best of my abilities as well as some Chinese not in characters. Apologies for misuse of any language or event.

“A horse?....Why...?”  
The sounds of hooves and maniacal laughter was heard before the source appeared. Flying around the corner came Blue atop a massive stallion; a panicked Luca flopped awkwardly behind him, arms wrapped tightly about his waist, holding on for dear life. There were no saddle or reins to be seen on the beast and the very visible marking on its hide gave Eddie the impression this animal belonged to someone else. They came to a rather abrupt halt in front of him, mere seconds before he threw himself into the nearest obstacle to avoid being trampled. He gazed around the massive black chest to address the two fiends attempting to ride it.   
“Uh Blue?...what’re you doing?”  
“Riding a horse Slick, what does it look like I’m doing?!”  
“Yeah, I can see that. Where’d you get it?”  
“I uh, I bought it, obviously!” The slight hesitation confirmed Eddie’s suspicions and he raised his eyebrow at the boy challengingly.  
“Okay alright, so I didn’t buy him, but he clearly wanted to be freed so that’s what we did. Right Moonboy?!” Both boys directed their attention to the young stowaway still holding a death grip around his companion. With a look of pure innocence he merely shrugged and went about examining the surroundings.   
“That settles it then, take it back!” Eddie couldn’t help but put his hands on hips in a very angry matronly sort of way.  
“What?! After all the trouble we went through to get him!?” Blue’s tone could only be described as pouting.  
“Well what were you planning on doing with it now that you have it?”  
“I saw a beautiful green field on the way into the city that I’m sure he’d love!” Unfortunately there was no joke in his eyes.  
“You can’t release the horse into a random field! It’s probably private property!” Eddie was exasperated with this conversation and becoming a bit worried about when someone would notice the missing creature.  
Sure enough, just as the thought crossed his mind, shouting broke out from the direction the equine thieves had burst from. Following that came three burly police officers astride equally sturdy steeds. Hesitating only a moment to positively identify their targets, they raised their batons, blew some whistles and the pursuit was on. Bearing down on them with frightening speed, shouting the words “Detener! Ladrones!”, Eddie had a vague flashback from the day the boys first met. Except this time they were all being chased, not just Blue. Oh!.....they were coming for him as well! Frantically looking around for an escape, he landed a glance on the reason this was all happening....Blue was smiling excitedly, one hand extended out to him and the other holding tightly to the mane of a very energized means of escape. 

Knowing he was going to regret this later, he accepted the invitation and found himself lodged firmly behind Luca, only to realize he knew nothing about riding horses. Panic rose in his chest but it was too late and as the horse surged forward, he could do nothing but hold on and hope for survival. They wove in and out of buildings at perilous speed. Blue navigated the streets with amazing precision, though Eddie guessed he’d never been down them before, and the giant beast beneath them obeyed even the slightest command. This all seemed so impossible! Yet here they were in the middle of Madrid, riding a stolen horse, running from the Spanish police, not knowing where they’d be tomorrow. If he had a free hand he’d slap himself in the face! Just then Luca looked back at him and the world seemed to calm. He had always been withdrawn and shy since Eddie brought him home and only smiled in private but never laughed. Yet in this moment his face could rival the sun, he shone with such unbridled joy. There was nothing to do but smile back and embrace the moment. So with head thrown back and arms to the sky he let out the loudest ‘woohoo’ he could manage and just let go.....

They sat in companionable silence watching the sun set in a fantastic array of color. Somewhere along the way of their wild ride that day Luca had managed to snatch some food. It wasn’t much but at the moment, sprawled out in the soft grass of the meadow, a cool breeze playing on their skin, they couldn’t have been more satisfied.   
“Well boys” attentions turned to Blue. “Where should we go to next?”  
Luca turned to Eddie expectantly. “Hmmm,” Eddie thought back to the past few days spent in Spain — the sweltering heat to match the passion of the peoples, the day Blue got them caught in a random bull run and spontaneous flamenco dancing, eating tapas in the markets filled with unimaginable treasures, and the overwhelming realization that you are far from home when no one speaks your language. Sighing, he flung himself back into the cushion of grass and smiled. It had been an amazing adventure but Blue was right, it was time to move on. “Ireland!” He sat back up almost immediately, “yeah! It’s completely different than this place. Let’s go to Ireland!” Luca returned his smile and they both looked to Blue for confirmation. The boy was staring off at the darkening horizon, a mischievous grin on his face.  
“Sure Slick, we can go to Ireland.” Satisfied, the others turned back to admiring the scenery before them. The massive black stallion peacefully grazed in the meadow below them and far off could be seen the twinkling lights of Madrid. Blue stood with a chuckle and stretched. “Okay boys, last night here. Let’s make it special!” He turned and sauntered off in the direction of the city as the others stood to join. Eddie hesitated just a moment to throw the remnants of the apple he’d been snacking on in the general direction of the horse. He caught the last glimmer of sunset and smiled.  
“Ya know Luca, I think taking those flights was the best thing we’ve ever done! Don’t you agree?” Having received a nod in response, they trailed after Blue to go live the night.

Blue was gone, the police were banging on the door as they frantically grabbed their belongings. Luca stood by the window staring at a paper in his hand. “C’mon Luca, this isn’t the time to be reading, we need to go!” He couldn’t go to Spanish prison, he hadn’t been to Ireland yet and Luca would never survive! While he panicked the other boy calmly held the paper out to him. Frustrated Eddie took it and read, all the while cursing the absent Blue under his breath. 

ZHU NI HAO YUN NANHAI (good luck boys)

He stared for a good minute trying to decipher the meaning behind the note until a hand holding a handful of Yuan and two tickets to China came into view. “CHINA!!!...China?...We’re going to China?! I thought we were going to Ireland! Why China?” There was no time for answers as the door to their room came smashing down. “Well, time to go!” And out the window they went. 

Nearly a day later and they were finally back on land. Standing in the midst of the hustle and bustle of the Beijing airport was a bit overwhelming. “Luca, I take it back. Taking those flights was the worst thing we could have done.” He was in a particularly foul mood and his companion’s calm demeanor only served to make it worse. Why was he the only one bothered by these turn of events? “And how on earth are we going to find Blue?!” He shouted at no one in particular just as an arm draped over his shoulder and a familiar face filled his peripheral.

“Hello boys. Ni hao ma?” A sense of relief washed over Eddie as he subconsciously returned the jovial look being given him by the new arrival. Luca lit up like a Christmas tree and all three burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.   
“Hello Blue!” Eddie barely managed to get out between gulps of air as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Blue pulled him into a group hug. “Welcome to China my friends.”


End file.
